Saber's Tear
by Ame-san
Summary: She was no longer staring at the man she loved; she was staring at the murderer of her father: Heero Yuy. AU. 1xR, 2xH, etc. Lots of intrigue, action, and some romance. New chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

Saber's Tear

By: Ame-san

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. Enjoy.

The scorching heat poured onto his skin like a bowl of lava and woke him from his sweet nap. What was once a shaded region now the brightest spot on Earth. Not displeased by the heat, he opened his eyes and by instinct, he carefully studied his surroundings. The landscape had kept its tranquility during his few hours of slumber; his horse, like before, stood nearby battling against the same old noisy flies. Quickly, he got up to a standing position and stretched his arms high above his head and then let them fell down to his sides with his right hand landing on the hilt of his sword. It was indeed a quite relaxing rest for him after all his traveling. Walking over to his horse, he patted his loyal companion on the back and took the gourd off the saddle. 

" I do pity you, friend, " He drank hungrily. " it must be hard to have black furs in this weather." He wiped his mouth with his hand. The horse seemed to understand him and shook its head. He laughed a bit then spoke again. " Where should we go-"

" Please spare my life. " A sound came from inside the woods. " No, please, I beg for your mercy, please..."

" Well, that pretty much answered my question, doesn't it?" He said to himself, and in one swift motion he climbed onto the horse and galloped toward the origin of the distress call. 

" Please, I beg of you. I have a sick daughter at home to take care of, I cannot die." 

He saw a white-haired old peasant on his knees pleading for his life. Next to him was a figure clothed in black who resembled the fighters of the Far East with his face and head hiding behind a dark kerchief, only his eyes were visible. In his right hand was a sword but its length was unusually short, and sapphire gems were embedded in its hilt. It was a rare weapon indeed, but to use that on an innocent old man was a disgrace to its beauty. 

" A sick daughter, is that right? " To his surprise, the dark figure was in fact a woman. " So that's your excuse. Well, sick daughters or not, you violated the rule and you are to be punished for it! You should be glad that _ I_ was ordered to kill you-"

_Kill?_ He couldn't just stand aside and let this old man be killed. He kicked the side of the horse and dashed toward the woman in black. 

" Stop!" He yelled as he drew out his sword. The two looked up at him in confusion. His sword was now right between the assassin and her victim. " Stop, if you value your life." He threatened the killer. 

Her move was so agile that he didn't even see when or how her sword intersected his own. " Who are you?" She asked coldly. 

" I'm a traveler. That's all you need to know." He said, keeping the sharp blade in place. 

" I never fight a stranger." She said with equal strength in her voice. " Tell me your name, so I can kill you first."

" Heero Yuy. " He answered. "And what makes you think that you can touch me?"

" Because I'm the best at what I do." She attacked. He blocked her sword easily.

" So, you know a little about sword fights after all." She positioned herself ready for another attack in a classic fighting stance. She then studied him from head to toe. Looking at his gray uniform and sliver armor, she said, " Are you a knight of the Cinq Kingdom?" 

" No." He smirked. " I borrowed these clothes from one though."

" So the chivalrous knight is a mere thief." 

" What makes you think that I am lying?"

Ignoring his remark, she somersaulted up and attacked from the air. He jumped down from the horse and once again blocked her but not without some effort this time.

" Impressive." She said and landed in front of him. " But not good enough to stop me." She flipped her body over his head and before he could defend himself she was behind him and her blade fell right next to his throat. She was too fast for him.

" I said I was the best. " She laughed but her sword remained in place. " Just give up." 

" Go ahead, if you want to kill me." 

" What, you want to die so soon?" She glanced at the old peasant still kneeling on the ground who was too afraid to move and said. " You, over there! Thank this knight and leave. I never want to see you again!"

" Thank you, thank you." He stood up trembling and walked over to them. He bowed to the traveler and said. " Thank you for helping me, your honorable knight." He looked over at the assassin and bowed at her. " Thank you for not taking my life, Lady. I shall never forget the mercy you've shown me today." 

The old man backed away and walked toward the edge of the woods. 

She lifted her sword from his neck and slid it back into its sheath. A few strands of his dark brown hair fell to the ground. " I don't want to see you again either, Heero Yuy. If so, next time I won't be this easy on you. Next time, I won't leave without your blood on my sword." She walked off deep into the woods.

" I won't be this easy to beat next time!" He yelled after her and climbed back up onto his horse. Heero Yuy followed the tracks of the old man hoping to learn from him just who that dark assassin was. A woman with such strength and skill must not be underestimated again. Still, how could a woman be so vicious and cold? _And those eyes?_ He remembered the pure aqua blue of her eyes. They were too gentle to be the eyes of a cold blooded killer. Why was she after an unarmed old peasant? Why?

" Hey!" He called out to the old man ahead of him. " Wait!"

The peasant turned around and looked at him then continued walking. Yuy caught up next to him and said, " I was going to let you ride my horse, sir. But seeing that you are doing quite well, I guess I'll save that offer for later." 

" Why did you follow me?" The old man asked coldly. " You should go before you get yourself into trouble again." 

" I will go, but I have a question to ask you first." He studied the strange old man. " Who was that girl and why would she want to kill you?"

" You should never address Lady Peacecraft in such manner," He replied. " and as for my business with her eminence, it is not your place to know." 

" Peacecraft?" He chuckled a bit. " How ironic! An assassin named Peacecraft."

" I find your rude manners unacceptable." The old peasant sent him a glare. 

" May I remind you that she was going to kill you." 

The old man shook his head.

" No? Then why were you begging her for mercy?"

" Lady has her reasons, you should never question her method." 

" Her method?"

" Lady was trying to save me." He answered.

" Save you?"

" Appearance can be deceiving, young lad." He laughed. " You still have much to learn." The old man seemed to relax a bit. He looked up at Yuy half smiling and said, " If you wouldn't mind, my house is just ahead of these woods. You can stay the night, and I can tell you more about Lady Peacecraft, eh? How does that sound, young lad?"

" It would be my pleasure, sir." 

" They call me old Schbeiker."

* * *

She gently lay down the black material in the box and placed it under her wooden bed. She walked over to the wooden table opposite of the bed and sat in front of the mirror resting on the surface. The girl brushed her soft golden tresses with care and smoothed out the sleeves of her present attire. She was wearing a dark crimson dress with embroidered prints on its wide sleeves. A black obi was tied at her waist to bring out her slender figure. The brilliant colors of her clothes, however, seemed to be out of place in the simple colorless wooden room. 

Three knocks were placed on her door, and softly another girl entered the room. She wore a dress of the same style except it was black with a red obi. She too had blonde hair, but it was a shade lighter then the former. 

" Lady Dorothy, what brings you here?" The girl in red stood up and bowed formally. The other girl returned the gesture. 

" Lady Relena, why the formality toward your favorite cousin?" Dorothy teased. 

" Fine, just tell me what it is that you need, Dorothy?" Relena said with a slight irritation in her voice. 

" Oh, such insult you place on me, Relena. I am only here to visit my best cousin." She found a wooden chair and sat down. 

" You are here because of my father, right?" Relena asked. She rest herself in the same chair she was in before. " What does he want?"

" Oh, nothing much. Uncle just wants to know if you have completed your task, have you?" 

" I did. " Relena took out a fan under her sleeve. " But some traveler dressed like a knight almost stopped me." 

" Oh? A knight?" 

" No. He apparently stole the clothes."

" So? He was not much trouble, was he?" Dorothy too fanned herself. " Did you kill him?" She laughed softly.

" He was actually pretty good with his sword." Relena said with some seriousness in her expression. 

" But he can never be as good as you, my dear cousin." Dorothy laughed more. " I do pity the man, he fought the Peacecraft daughter, and he didn't even know it. What a shame!"

" I didn't kill him." It was sudden coming from Relena.

" The knight?"

" No, Schbeiker."

Dorothy was silent for a moment then she spoke in a low voice. " You do know what the punishment is for violating the rules, don't you?"

" Death. " 

" And you have failed your mission." She said icily. 

" I didn't. He is no longer one of us. That's same as dead." 

Dorothy stared at her and shook her head in disproval. She stood up and said, " Lord Maxwell has invited us to his manor tomorrow, I hear that his son has returned from his training as a knight. Do not even attempt to decline this invitation, Uncle has ordered you to go. Please rest, my dear cousin, we have a long day ahead." 

* * *

Although the tiny cabin was located outside of the woods, but it was still far from any civilization. Yuy looked around and found the place quite peaceful. He had always loved the simplicity of life, though he never had the luck of living one. 

" Here, young lad." Old Schbeiker pushed gently open the half broken door to his half broken house. " Please excuse the poor condition of my home." He said shamefully. 

" It's quite alright. I like it better this way." Heero spoke sincerely. 

The old man motioned Yuy to follow him into the cabin. The inside was just as simple as the outside but kept clean and well preserved. The only furniture present were an old rose wood table, three chairs, a cabinet, and a small cot at the far corner of the room. The afternoon sun was setting, but a few rays managed to slant through the rafters. The light though was still dim, so a few candles were lit. 

Old Schbeiker went into the inner room and Yuy followed without asking. He saw the old man came near to a bed and sat beside the girl lying on it. She was about eighteen some odd years old, the same age as Heero, but she seemed much weaker. She would be beautiful if she weren't so sick. Her hair was long and dark, and her eyes match the same midnight color. Her lips were as pale and dry as the white sand of the desert. 

" Father, you are home?" She asked and coughed, her hand clutching her chest trying to hold the pain. " I thought-"

" Lady Peacecraft spared my life, child." The old man said gratefully. " And this young knight here had tried to save me." He pointed at Heero who stood at the threshold. He bowed as was a custom. She tried to get up but couldn't.

" I'm sorry. I can not greet you properly." She apologized. " My name is Hilde Schbeiker. Thank you for saving my father's life. "

" Heero Yuy. Pleasure." He replied.

" Now, child. You rest here. I'll check on you a while later. " Old Schbeiker kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room with Heero.

They sat in the outer room where the old peasant had prepared tea for them both. 

" Do you still wish to know about the Peacecrafts, young lad?" He asked. 

" If you would tell me, sir."

" Alright then. I hope what I am about to tell you won't sound too disturbing. " He sighed. " I was once too an assassin under the Peacecrafts twenty years ago." He studied Yuy's reaction and upon finding none, he continued. " I knew the family very well, in fact I watched the young Lady Peacecraft grow up. After I became useless, they kept me as their servant instead of the usual death, and to that, I shall be forever grateful just as I shall be indebted to the Lady after today. She is such a gentle child."

" I wouldn't call her gentle." Heero said.

" You do not know Lady. Her mother died when she was still just a child. Her father never knew how to rear a child, so she grew up among swords and blood. It was her family and her destiny as the sole heir to the cult. She had to assume her role. She was born to be a killer."

" Then why would she want to kill you?"

" For two reasons. " He took a sip of tea. " I knew the secret of Saber's Tear."

" Saber's Tear?" Heero quetioned.

" Forgive me, lad. I can not tell you about it. I have sworn to never tell." He shook his head. " Except the Peacecraft family, I am the only other person who knew its secret. And now Lord Peacecraft wants me dead."

" Why now?"

" Because he suspects that I have betrayed him. Lad, I cannot say anything more than I have told you." 

A moment of silence passed. 

" Then what's the other reason?"   


" The second one is used to cover up the first." He paused for a second. " My daughter Hilde is very much in love with a young man. He is from the well known Maxwell family. His name is Duo Maxwell, the son and heir and now a knight of the imperial court." 

" Duo!" Yuy was surprised to hear that name. 

" So, you know him?" The old man asked.

" No. " Heero said. He had to keep his cover unknown. 

" Well, he is such a cheerful child. I only wish my Hilde weren't so sick." He sighed. " But the cult will not give consent to their courtship because he is a knight. Assassins and knights are not to be mixed together. I gave my consent without their permission, and I was to die for violating this rule."

" Ridiculous!" 

" I know, lad. But I am a dead man anyway."

" Sir, could you tell me what is your daughter sick with?" Heero asked, remembering that he had brought some medicine with him all thanks to his half brother Quatre.

" I haven't had the time to find a doctor, but I think Hilde is sick with the lungs." He replied.

" I think I might have something to cure her illness, if you would let me try." 

" Thank you, Lord Yuy. Thank you so much." The old man bowed. " Maybe she could go see young Master Maxwell tomorrow if- "

" The medicine probably can't work that fast, but if you want, I can bring Maxwell here." Heero offered. _I need to see him myself after all. _

A/N: This is a new genre that I'm experimenting with. Hopefully it turned out alright. Sorry about the ooc even though this is AU. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saber's Tear 

By: Ame-san 

Chapter 2 

The Maxwell Manor was the oldest and the richest estate in the Kingdom of Cinq, save the castle of the king himself. It was truly a sight to behold. A thin flowing river surrounded the outer stone walls. The only passage into the manor was by the stone bridge that could support many heavy loaded carts. Inside the silvery gates guarding the front entrance was a garden that only in dreams one could witness such beauty and tranquility. Trees of ancient times lined up to form a hall of emerald green that led up to a water fountain at the end of the long shaded corridor. The fountain was also made of gray stones, and vines of different length and color clothed its surface tightly. Drops of water flowed down from the top of the fountain vase, creating a ripple down in the little clear pond that glittered like a crystal mirror. Beyond the garden was the Hall of Greetings where the Maxwells welcomed all the guests. It was covered with silver coatings from the high ceiling to the low ground. The festivity had begun with the decorations. Flags danced in the soft breeze above the roof, and candles were set everywhere ready to be lit when night falls. To the side of the great Hall was a trail that led to the inner dwellings of the estate, and most of these houses were also fashioned the same way with silver embellishment all around. On the left of the pebble trail was a small wooded area with white wild flowers covering the ground like a carpet. The trees were rather thin together, but they were just close enough to be considered as a miniature forest. It was the most quiet spot in the whole entire estate; a perfect place to rest or to hide if one wished. 

Back on the main road leading up to the great Hall, Lady Relena walked in light steps. In front of her was her cousin, who had her head up high with much dignity as the Lady of the House of Catalonia. Dorothy wore a brilliant dark blue robe with silver and black phoenix embroidery, and an ebony sash trailed behind her feet. Her golden hair was up in a nicely folded bun with tresses falling down next to her ears. She was a lady of high status indeed! Relena, however, had her eyes on the ground. Unlike her dear cousin, she was dressed in a plain old white dress with long satin sleeves. Her waist was tied with a thin blue sash and her hair of gold was let down loose on her back with a black ribbon tied at the end. Behind them were maids carrying many gifts for the celebration of the return of young master Maxwell. Nearby, other guests of high standing were slowly gathering for the party as well. 

" Relena, I wish that you would dress more appropriately for the occasion." Lady Catalonia scolded her cousin. " You are after all a Lady, not a maid. Look at yourself." 

" Father only requested my presence here, and I am here. " Relena lifted her head up and looked straight ahead at the entrance of the great Hall. " Besides, I come here not as a Peacecraft but a Dorlain. The handmaid of the House of Dorlain." 

" Your late mother would not be honored if you only present yourself as a handmaid when you are the only Lady left to the House of Dolain. You alone, like me, represent your family. Do not think with haste and dishonor the dead." Dorothy spoke without losing her perfect posture. 

" Dorlain or not, I am not made for such occasion like you, my lady." Relena laughed wryly. " I am quite content being just a maid." 

" You can pretend to be a maid as you wish; I cannot persuade you to think other wise. But do keep up your formality please, especially in front of the Maxwells." 

" Do not worry, my dear cousin, for I shall not show any disrespect and mar the name of my mother's family and yours." She slowed down her pace. " I simply would not greet the Maxwells. I am after all only a maid and not required to attend the party. I will wait for you though, Dorothy, and I shall come back when the time allows." With that being said, she left quickly onto the small pebble trail and disappeared into the woods. Dorothy couldn't even say a word to stop her, for she was long gone. 

" Why do you have to be so difficult, my dear cousin?" The Lady of Catalonia sighed. 

* * * 

Heero Yuy surveyed his surroundings and upon finding no strangers nearby, he climbed over the high stone wall with skill and ease. There was no possible way for him to announce himself in his present disguise. He had picked the area with trees obtruding out of the enclosure of the high walls and landed with a soft thud onto the dirt-covered ground. With his keen eyes, he surveyed his surroundings once again for possible danger. When he was just about to walk onto the trail, sounds of light footsteps stopped him in a halt. Hiding behind a tree trunk in the shadowed woods, he saw a young maiden clad in white strolling toward his direction with pieces of wild flowers in her hands. She was beyond beautiful with her golden hair and rosy lips. Watching her coming near his hiding spot, he held his breath and stood motionlessly. There was no way she could sense his presence. 

Suddenly he saw her halted in her steps and stared straight into the trees where he concealed his body. The air became tense around them and she took guard immediately. She dropped the flowers and proceeded on closing in their distance. Her every movement was silent like a cat ready to hunt after its prey. Slowly she came near, though the shade still blocked him from her vision. She was holding her breath too. 

Two choices were placed before him: revealing his cover or continue to hide and hope she would just leave. The first one seemed more practical in this situation though, but before he could take the initiative, she spoke at once. 

" Who is it that won't show his face?" She demanded. " Come out if you are not a coward!" 

Heero moved away from the shades and walked into the light where she could see him clearly. He bent over and bowed at once to show his courtesy. With his eyes on the ground, he missed the sudden start on her face before it returned to its normal state. Relena shook herself mentally from the small shock by straightening her shoulders and back; she bowed in return and avoided looking at him right in the eyes. 

' It's him. Why would he be here?' She thought quietly. ' Just who are you? Apparently not a thief as I have deemed, but you are not a real knight either, are you?' 

" Please pardon my intrusion, fair lady, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said. " I was only trying to find my way back to the main road, for I was lost in this estate that very much resembled a labyrinth. My apologies." 

" Sir knight, please do not be so courteous toward me, I am merely a handmaiden. Your apologies are accepted with great honor. " She knew very well of his lies. 

' Just a handmaiden?' He thought. ' But her movement is too graceful for a mere maid; and her speech, no handmaiden of my father's court could talk with such elegance and charm. She seems familiar somehow, but I could swear that I have not met her before.' He quickly disregarded that odd feeling in his stomach. 

" May I ask of what House you serve, fair maid?" He asked. 

" The House of Dorlain, Sir knight." She replied. ' He's quite suspicious of me.' She laughed inside. ' I wonder if he could see through my disguise.' 

" Dorlain? " He paused. ' She was probably at one of those royal gatherings.' He reassured his doubts. " I didn't know that they are still keeping servants in the House after the death of its Lady." 

" Not many, sir." She replied. 

" I see." He studied her face. " Could you be kind and show me the way out of this wooded area?" 

" Of course, sir. Where would you wish to go?" 

" Ah, I did not mention to you, but I am a close friend of the young master Maxwell. I hope you could show me the way to his chambers." 

" I shall try, sir, for I have only been in this estate for not more than three times. I could only guide you in the general direction, and you shall find the rest of your way alone." She said and gestured him to follow her. 

They parted at the far right corner of the manor where the relative seclusion from all the party guests suggested that it was a private living area. 

Lady Relena pointed toward the houses inside the stone arc and said, " I believe that is where young Master Maxwell resides." She turned toward Heero and bowed slightly. " I must leave you here, Sir Knight." 

Heero returned the gesture. " Thank you, fair maid." He watched her disappear back onto the pebble trail and proceeded to his own destination. 

It did not take Lady Relena very much time to catch up with her cousin in the great Hall, where Dorothy had been socializing with the elder Lord Maxwell. Relena greeted the old man with much formality then turned to Dorothy. She did not speak but the look in her eyes told her dear cousin that something was wrong. They both excused themselves from the festivity and left for a more private area in the Hall. 

" What is it, cousin? " Dorothy inquired. 

" He's here. That wandering knight I fought is here in the manor right now." Relena informed her. 

" So? Apparently he is too thick in the head to recognize you, or you wouldn't be here talking to me." Dorothy was rather apathetic. 

" He has a very close tie with young Maxwell." 

" Oh?" Lady Dorothy was intrigued. 

" You know what that means." 

" He is very high in status then, for the Maxwells do not socialize with anyone lower than that of knights and nobles. He is not just some traveler like you thought. This could be interesting." 

" Then again, we could be mistaken, cousin." Relena spoke quietly. " Young Maxwell did fall in love with Schbeiker's daughter, don't you forget that. No matter what, this wanderer is trouble. He knows too much about us through his ties with the Maxwells, and I do not doubt that old Schbeiker has told him about father. He is here because he knows something." 

" Why don't you kill him?" Another apathetic tone from Lady Dorothy. 

" Let's wait a little longer and see what his next move is." Relena hesitated. 

" It's very unlike you to wait, my dear cousin." Dorothy gave her a questioning look. " First, you made the mistake not killing Schbeiker, now this. You are not yourself, Relena." 

" What did you tell father about my mistake, Dorothy." Her voice was cold and menacing. 

Dorothy smiled wryly. " I've been wanting to give you this." She took out a scroll from her right sleeve. 

Relena snatched it forcefully from Dorothy and read its content. An unseen rage rose inside her; she could barely speak. " Why? You knew about this and you didn't tell me. You knew that father is sending someone else to finish off Schbeiker, and you concealed it from me!" 

" Someone has to clean up after you, Relena." 

" When! Tell me when this will take place!" She demanded. 

" It has already begun." 

Relena turned about face and before she could run out of the Great Hall, Dorothy caught her sleeve. " You'll be too late, Relena. You can't stop him. " 

She shrugged her cousin off and spoke with venom in her voice. " You planned this, didn't you?" She quickly left the main Hall and ran toward the stable. Dorothy shook her head once more and returned to the party. 

Relena released her tethered horse along with her traveling bag in which she had placed her black assassin's attire. In one swift motion, she climbed onto the horse and dashed out of the stable with the speed of wind. 

* * * 

Heero Yuy knocked three times on the wooden door before entering the room. A young man about his age with long chestnut hair in a braid stood in front of a mirror trying to put on his armors gasped in surprise when he saw the intruder. The young man, or rather young Master Maxwell immediately turned to face Heero Yuy and kneeled down with his head lowered. 

" Your highness, wh-" Duo Maxwell was interrupted by Heero's hand gesture that told him to stop. 

" It's good to see you again, Duo." Heero greeted his friend. " Don't address me with that title, please. I'm here in disguise as a mere wanderer." 

" Why? You high- I mean Heero." 

" Father asked me to inspect the outskirt of the country to become familiar with the lives of the common people. This is his way of preparing me as the crowned prince of Cinq." He explained. 

" I see." Duo stood up. " In that case, it's good to see you too, Heero. But why do I have the feeling that you are not here just to see me, are you?" 

" I'm here to get some answers, but first, tell me what you know about the Dorlain family." 

" Dorlain? The family fell a long time ago. I don't think there is anyone left to carry on the family, not anymore. But there is one survivor left, the youngest daughter of Lady Dorlain. I've met her once or twice, a nice girl, but she has nothing except a name. She currently resides with her cousin, the Lady of Catalonia. Why are you so interested in that family? " 

" Oh, it's nothing." Heero was in deep thought. " I met Hilde yesterday." 

The sound of that name gave Duo a start. He became tense all of a sudden. 

" So you know... you know about..." 

" Duo, Hilde is very sick. Now, just hear me before you do something drastic. I've already given her some of my medicine. She should be fine in a few days." 

There was a slight sigh of relief coming from Duo, but the tension did not dissolve with Heero's reassurance. 

" Before you go to her, you must tell me about the Peacecraft cult. They are an assassins group, I hear." 

Duo calmed down a little, then proceeded. " They are not just some obsolete assassins cult. They practically have control over the entire outskirt of the country. They do not work for commoners but Lords and Nobles, but assassins are assassins. You can't change their nature. These people kill without staining their swords. They are the best among the best. Their skill is as good as the knights, probably better." 

" So, do you think they pose a threat to the people here? To this country even?" Heero questioned. 

" That is hard to say. No one knows their true intentions, but it is best to be always on guard when dealing with the Peacecraft cult." Duo advised. " You can't be too careful with them. If they fall into the use of some vicious minds, I can't say that the country is not in danger." 

" Very well then, I shall write to Quatre about the situation. He'll know what to do." Heero looked at his friend and said, " Now is time we should pay a visit to that Hilde of yours. " 

* * * 

Relena Peacecraft, as expected, arrived too late at Schbeiker's cabin. She was now witnessing a sight of ruthless massacre. Clad in black, she inspected the house with a strange sick feeling in her chest. There had been a battle. She knew that old Schbeiker must have put up a good fight before... She saw him lying in a pool of blood behind some broken chairs. A dagger ran through his heart. He was dead for some time now. She walked over to him, took the dagger out and seeing that his eyes were still open, she closed them gently. She laid the weapon aside and just remained staring at the old man. Somehow she thought about her mother, the woman whom she was not fortunate enough to meet in her life. 

A soft whimper distracted her from her silent meditation. She was alert and ready to attack. Relena Peacecraft followed the sound and found Hilde lying on the ground in the inner room. The other girl could barely move because of the wound on her abdomen. Quickly, Relena went to the girl and tried to stop the bleeding with torn sheets on the floor. She bandaged the wound but was not able to stop it from worsening, and in the process, Hilde finally lost consciousness. With some effort, Relena gathered the unconscious body in her arms and made it out of the hellish cabin. What she did not expect was seeing Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell getting off their horses in the front yard. Immediately, she took on the defense. 

" You again!" Heero Yuy had his hand on the hilt of his sword, then both him and Duo saw the blood covered body in her arms. Duo, full of worry and rage, drew his sword and yelled at the black assassin. 

" Put her down, now!" Relena complied. Duo rushed to Hilde with a speed of an arrow; Relena stepped aside, ready to leave. 

" Don't move!" The blade of Duo's sword halted her in her track. " How dare you hurt these people! Where is Schbeiker?" 

" Dead." She replied in a cold voice. 

" You killed them, didn't you!" 

" She's just fainted, but she will die if she is not treated by a doctor soon." Relena remained still staring at the blade in front of her neck. 

" Wh-" 

" Duo, get Hilde to a safe place and treated. I'll deal with her." Heero ordered. 

" But I have to fight her. She is responsible for all these. She is a cold blooded killer and I'm going to serve justice by killing her." Duo protested. 

" She's not the killer, and you must go now if you care anything at all about Hilde." This was an order Duo could not refuse. He took Hilde into his arms, climbed onto his horse, and dashed off. He reminded himself that he must deal with the woman in black personally someday. 

Sensing that it was her cue to make the getaway, Relena ran for her horse, but Heero blocked her easily. 

" Draw your sword." He demanded. " Just because Duo has to take care the injured that does not mean I'll let you off that easily." He pointed his sword in front of her face. " Why are you here!" 

She did not answer him and remained motionlessly staring at his sword. She had no intention of fighting him. 

" I know you are not the killer, or else Hilde wouldn't be still alive. You even bandaged her. Why?" 

She had no intention of speaking to him. 

" Who killed him!" He let the blade touch her skin. A red mark appeared on her neck where the sword was pressed against. " Tell me who did this!" 

" I am the one responsible for his death and her injury, but I am not the one who wielded the sword." 

" What?" 

In a flash, she moved and was out of his sword's reach. Still contemplating her words, he saw her climbing onto her horse and galloping away. 

" I will not fight you, not today." Her voice traveled through the air as she disappeared into the woods. 

" Why did I let her go? How could I let her go?" 

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it took me a long time to write this. Well, until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saber's Tear 

By: Ame-san 

Chapter 3 

Prince Quatre, the half brother of Prince Heero Yuy, was two years his junior. He was the son of the King's second wife, since Heero's mother died two years after giving birth to her only son. Second in line to the throne, Prince Quatre excelled in the matter of the minds. Though physically weaker than his older brother, Quatre's strength lay in his keen perception of the world. 

" Your Highness, Lord Kushrunada has arrived." The guard by the chamber doors informed the coming of the new visitor. 

Quatre straightened his formal robes and waited patiently in his chair by the window. The fair haired young man had called upon the Royal Chancellor, Treize Kushrunada, for advice after receiving the letter from his brother concerning the threat of the Peacecraft Assassins Group. 

" Thank you for meeting me here on such a short notice, Chancellor." Quatre stood up to show his respect. 

" Your Highness, it would be my pleasure to be of use to the Kingdom." The older man with dark brown hair bowed in return. He remained standing while the Prince retook his seat by the window. 

" I called you here today because my brother Heero has written me a letter that requires immediate attention." 

" Oh? I hope the crowned Prince is doing well?" Treize spoke without a single expression on his face. No one in the Royal Council understood him, but his talent in advising the King was irreplaceable. 

" He's doing fine. Here." Quatre handed him the letter and motioned him to read it at once.

" I see." Treize closed the scroll in his hands and rested on the table separating him from the Prince. 

" Do you have any suggestions, Chancellor?"

Lord Kushrunada was silent for sometime, then he said, " We have two paths in which we can take. One, we bring the assassins under our control, meaning that they must work for us as future spies. The second one is quite obvious, we crush them by the use of force. I believe that the latter choice will eliminate the threat completely." 

Quatre did not expect anything less from the Chancellor, but he shook his head at the second suggestion. 

" Have you forgotten that we are after the best course of action, Chancellor? I don't think shedding blood would be such a good idea; we must use as little force as possible. The first choice would probably be our best chance, but we'll need someone capable of such a task."

" Your Highness, that first choice of ours has a flaw. I am quite certain that the assassins would not submit to the King without a fight. "

" Then we must offer them something in return, is that it? They are after all working for their self-interest and nothing else. What could we offer them to receive their allegiance, Chancellor?"

A shadow fell upon Treize's face, but it was gone before anyone could notice it. 

" Your Highness, land, power, and protection would be the three things that all man crave for."

" Then we will give them that, but in return they must not initiate any threat against the well being of this Kingdom. Chancellor, I give you full authority to select the capable individual to fulfill this mission."

" You shall not be disappointed, Your Highness."

" Chancellor, I believe that this conversation of ours will not reach the ears of the King himself. I do not want to worry father, since his health is deteriorating by the day. Trifles like this should not trouble him, is that clear?"

" As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Heero Yuy, in deep thought, strode in the stone street of an open market. He watched carefully and somewhat enviously at the lives of the common people. A little girl dressed in a red robe clung tightly to her mother's bosom. The smile on her face could lit up any man's cold heart. A boy standing behind his figurine shop took a large bite of the chicken leg in his hand and felt the hunger beginning to subdue. The butcher and his wife, one cutting, the other wrapping, conversed in quiet voices and laughed peacefully from time to time. 

' This is my home.' Prince Heero thought to himself. ' Not the palace but here.' He saw two young lovers passing him by the shoulders, and their closeness reminded him of Duo and Hilde. He remembered how Duo held Hilde's hand as if he were clinging onto life itself. He remembered Hilde's words after she regained her consciousness. 

" Please do not go after Lady Peacecraft." She had pleaded Duo after he had vowed revenge. " She saved my life; she would never hurt the ones she cares about. She has always treated me like a sister."

" How could you say that about the person who is responsible for your father's death." Duo protested.

" She is not responsible. The killer was sent by Lord Peacecraft himself. He had nothing to do with her. I'm sure of it."

" But Hilde..."

" Shhhh, Duo, I'm alright, am I not? So please do not go after her, please?" She squeezed his hands gently. " Just trust me." 

That was two days ago, and Heero Yuy was still unable to forget the dark assassin. ' What exactly is her intention?' 

" I am the one responsible for his death and her injury, but I am not the one who wielded the sword." 

Her words rang loudly in his mind. 

* * *

She loved the open streets. She loved strolling on the stone steps alone, away from all her duties as the heir to her father's cult. Relena, dressed in commoner's clothes - a blue dress tied with a black sash, leaned against the edge of a bridge on top of a small stream and watched the flower peddles dancing in the water. A passerby probably would think that she had no worries, but only she knew how wrong they were. Her mind took her back to the argument she had with her father two days ago, the day when old Schbeiker died. She was furious when she returned home that day and confronted her father in a forceful manner. 

" How could you do that to him!" She burst into his chamber without knocking. " Is this your way of punishing me, father?" 

" Relena." Lord Peacecraft set down the book he was reading before she interrupted. " You are back from the Maxwells."

" Stop evading my question. Answer me, father. Why?" 

" You very well know why. Rules must be enforced to maintain proper order. Just because you are the heir that does not mean you can do as you wish." The old man spoke with a frightening calmness in his voice.

" So you used me to set an example, is that it?" She accused him.

" Yes. How am I suppose to rule my subjects if I can't control the actions of my own daughter." 

" But Schbeiker was...he was always loyal to the family and he has always been there for us. How could you just kill him. Couldn't you have shown some mercy, father?" She was almost in tears.

" Mercy is for the King not the leader of assassins." 

" That's only an excuse, and you know it." 

" Then tell me yourself what my reason was for killing him." 

" Saber's Tear." She spoke in a whispering voice. " Because he knew that damned prophecy, he was to die for it. He was the only one outside of our family who knew the secret of Saber's Tear. Why now? Do you really think that he would have betrayed you just because he had grown useless? Do you really think that knowing such a prophecy would hold power over you, father?"

" From the way you have been acting, Relena, it is hard for me to not to believe in the prophecy." He sighed.

" So you really do believe that I will be the end of you." She couldn't believe his words. " You really do think that you will die by my sword, father." 

He was silent.

" Well, answer me! That was what the prophecy said when I was born that I shall one day kill my own father. How could you believe that, father! How could you believe some soothsayer over your own flesh and blood!" She stormed out of his chamber without looking back. 

Relena watched the soft current flowing below her and suddenly she felt cold and trapped. Lost in her thoughts, she was not aware of the drunkard who stumbled onto the bridge. The mad man collided with a horse carrying a cart full of wheat. The collision sent the horse wild with fright, and in its state of madness, it jumped right at the direction where Relena was standing. She was just about to get out of the horse's way, but an external force pushed her aside, and she landed on the ground with a thud. Another body fell on her covering her from the hooves and the dust. Immediately, she pushed the body off of her and just before she could yell at her unknown savior for being an idiot, she saw his face. It was him again.

" Seems like we meet again, fair maid of Dorlain." He recognized her as well but as the maid rather than as the assassin. She secretly thanked the gods that during the last two times she met him as a Peacecraft she had covered her face with a black scarf. 

" Sir Knight, thank you. I shall not know how to repay you." She lied, trying to keep up her disguise. 'He certainly treats me differently each time I see him.' She was amused at their fateful encounters. 

" You don't have to thank me. It was my duty." He helped her stand up again. 

' Why are you always here, wanderer?' She thought quietly. 

" Are you in town with Lady Dorlain?" He asked, hoping to find some answers. 

" Lady Dorlain?" She remembered her little white lie from before and laughed inwardly. " Well, as a matter of fact, she's standing right in front of you." 

" Excuse me?" He looked around and upon finding no one that even slightly resembled a lady, he found his answer in her sly smile. " You are..."

" I am the Lady of Dorlain herself." She chuckled. Somehow her initial conflict with her father seemed to be fading away as she conversed with this clueless wandering knight. 

" But why did you..."

" Because a Lady cannot walk these streets by herself without a guardian accompanying her." She took a few steps onto the road again and gestured him to follow. " I merely disguised myself as a maid to attain some freedom." She laughed to herself the irony of her words. " I'm sorry if I have caused you discomfort. My apologies."

" I see. You are quite a Lady then." He was surprised at this new discovery. He had never met anyone, any daughter of nobility like the one walking beside him. 

" I try not to be one." She replied. " I love the life of a commoner, that is all. If you don't mind, may I ask you your name, Sir knight?" She put up an act to appear innocent. 

" Heero, Heero Yuy. May I ask you the same question then, Lady?"

" Relena of Dorlain. I do wish to ask you if you have found the way to young Master Maxwell." Again, she tried to hide her real identity by asking questions to which she already possessed the answers. 

" Yes, I have. I am visiting Maxwell to renew our friendship during the days of our training, and I am grateful to you for showing me the way." Heero had his own truth to conceal. 

They walked in silence for a while, but the tranquility was broken by the noise and the crowd at the end of the street. Out of nowhere, she grabbed his sleeve and gestured him to quicken his steps.

" What is it, Lady Relena." 

" The martial artists are in town today. We must hurry." She pointed to the crowd.

" I didn't think a Lady such as yourself enjoyed such a forceful sport." He was amused by her enthusiasm. 

" Force has its beauty and weakness just like man. Such an opportunity to witness the two should not be missed." 

" I'm afraid that I do not understand your riddles, Lady." 

" I thought that man liked to solve enigmas, Sir Yuy." 

They shared a gentle smile and proceeded into the crowd. 

A/N: Yea, another chapter. Sorry that this one is rather short in length. Not a lot happened here, but I think it has a nice build up, one of those filler chapters to clarify things. Humn, a relationship built on lies, I wonder how that will turn out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saber's Tear

By: Ame-san

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing; not now, probably never. 

Author's Note: It's been ages since I last updated, but here it is, a new chapter. Yea! 

" Your Highness, as expected, Treize has gone to the assassins by himself." Captain Zechs Marquise of the Imperial Guard reported his findings.

" Good work, Captain." Quatre paced back and forth in his chamber. " His reason for doing so will soon be revealed. Personally I've never trusted him." He stopped in the middle of his track. " After all, his brother was executed for treason. Zechs, continue to watch him closely."

" Your Highness, may I ask you why did you consult Treize about the assassins when you knew very well that he would use this opportunity to wish ill upon the kingdom?"

" Someone has to give him a chance to show his true colors, or else we'll never catch him. Treize is a dangerous man. He may not look like it, but he is the most dangerous of them all, a bigger threat than the assassins. Treize's grudge against the King is more than the death of his brother; it's something deeper of which we have no knowledge. Think about it, what would be his motive to continue to work for the King when the King was the one who gave the order to execute his brother? You do not work for your enemies unless you are out for revenge; you just don't. "

" Keeping the enemy closer, eh?" Zechs replied. 

" Exactly. This is why we must keep a close eye on him."

" What about the assassins then? "

" I have a feeling that they will be sacrificed by Treize one way or another. I just wish that day won't come too early."

" Pardon me for my ill manners, Your Highness, but wouldn't you be the one responsible for their down fall? After all, you were one who gave Treize the opportunity."

" Yes. It would be my fault, but nothing else would be able to push Treize to the point to show his true color save this one. He must be eliminated before father's death, for the King places too much trust in him. My father believes that Treize chose his country over his kinsmen, but I know better. I'm afraid if we do not act soon, Treize would become much more powerful and difficult to control. By then, it would be too late." Quatre sighed. " Unfortunately, I have to carry on the guilt for the deaths of many. It's inevitable. It's not Heero's role in this one but mine. Mine alone. We need the crown prince to survive but not the second in line."

* * *

She met him exactly ten days ago. Relena contemplated quietly the man she had come to know as Heero Yuy. Sitting on the grassy bank of a river, she stole a glance at the figure next to her. He wore such a soft expression on his face when he watched the sunset in the far distance. She studied his features: tall, strong, dark unruly hair, a living spirit of a righteous warrior. She never thought she would say this, but he was her knight in shining armors, except a knight she was supposed to kill. Well, she couldn't possibly have the heart to do so now. _But he wasn't a real knight either_. She thought. _He was only a traveler who lived according to his emotions. _

" Why are you looking at me with those curious eyes, Relena?" They mutually agreed to cease the need for formality. She turned her head away quickly, avoiding his stare. 

" I was just thinking, that's all." 

" Care to share your thoughts?"

" Not particularly." 

He chuckled softly and went back to watch the sunset. He still didn't know anything about the maiden sitting next to him except that she was the most beautiful, most clever, and the kindest woman he had ever met, and she was still just an ordinary girl. She wished not for jewels and fancy robes but a small cabin where she could tend to her chickens and grow herbs. He envied her dream. 

" Heero, " her voice grew serious. " you do know that our parting is inevitable." 

The thought of it disturbed him. " Why bring that up now?" 

" Because I can't..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him that she couldn't open her heart to him when she knew this short-lived happiness was only an illusion. 

" Just let it be, Relena." He put his hand over hers. She looked away, for she hated showing her weakness. 

" Yes, just leave it to fate. Don't you think fate can be very cruel sometimes?"

" But there is nothing we can do. For the moment, Relena, let's live the life we want to live and not worry about what's real."

She chuckled sadly. " It's quite silly actually. There is so much I do not know about you, Heero, but I'm still willing to trust you completely. I must be mad to feel such a way."

" You really trust me completely?"

" I do not know what you did before I met you, but I trust your character, and that's all that matters to me. You are an honest man, Heero Yuy."

" My character." He didn't know what to say. " Maybe you should rethink..." He murmured to himself.

" What's that? What do you mean?" She laughed bitterly. " Don't tell me that you are a criminal running from the imperial guards." 'Because I'm one they want,' she thought. 

" Relena," He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. " There is something I must tell you before I leave." 

" Heero, if this is about what I said then it's ok. You are not obligated to tell me anything." 

" But I need to..." 

" It's fine." She put her fingers on his lips to stop him from talking. " Forget about it." 

They remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. 

" You know that I will never hurt you, Relena." He whispered. 

" I know." She hid her face from him. 

" Come with me, Relena. Come with me when I leave this place." The question was so sudden even he himself wasn't prepared for it. 

" What?" Her body froze. She couldn't think. This was...this was what she wanted, wasn't it? But she could never leave her family, her father, her duty. She couldn't just throw away her destiny for some stranger who accidentally dropped into her life. 

She did not reply. 

" Relena, I'll ask you this question again in three days, please answer me then. I'll wait for you here. Please think carefully about this." 

" Heero, you know that I can't..." 

" Just think about it, please. " 

She rested her head on his shoulder and did not say anything for a long time. 

* * * 

" ...so I see, your answer is no then." Treize Kushrunada took a sip from his wine glass. " Lord Peacecraft, please do realize that I am offering you power and protection here. The King just wants you dead, but I'm willing to compromise." 

" I will not be a slave to you, Kushrunada." Peacecraft spoke with dignity. 

" I'm not asking you to be my slave, Lord Peacecraft. I'm asking for your assistance. In exchange I can make your band of assassins into an unstoppable army. Wouldn't you like that?" A sly smirk appeared on his face. 

" To do what? To conquer the Kingdom for yourself, is that right?" 

" I have no intention of claiming the throne; I just want the King dead, that's all. And if his death just happens to bring me his crown, I couldn't possibly decline such a generous offer." 

" I do not work for people like you, Kushrunada. We might be assassins, but we have pride and honor. We do not kill for the sake of conquest." 

" How about revenge then." 

" We only kill to punish." The voice was final. 

" Well, punish the King for me then. He has wronged me greatly." A bitter tone. 

" My apologies, but I cannot accept this job." 

" What, the King is too great a task for you? I have never seen assassins who won't take a risk." 

" Mock me all you want, but I have no intention of disrupting the peace of this country." 

" Disrupting the peace, eh? What do you call your killings, then? Your hypocrisies amuse me. Don't think that you are better than me, Lord Peacecraft. You, like everyone else, do not have the right to take away life, but you do it anyway. You call that honor? " 

" I do not want to argue with you. Our meeting ends here, please leave at once." Peacecraft rose up from his seat and left. 

Quietly Treize stepped out of the Peacecraft Manor. 

' So you won't join me, will you? Well, then there is only one other path for you now. You shall meet your fate in three days, Lord Peacecraft. After all, I can't possibly let you live when you know about my little secret. Enjoy the time you have, you fool.' 

* * * 

Three days seemed like three seconds in the eyes of Relena Peacecraft, the daughter and sole heir to the Peacecraft cult of assassins. But as a Dorlain, three days were an eternity. Yes, she would love to say yes to Heero, to run away with him into the vast world where no one would know her secret. But no, she could never betray her family. There was no choice. For a brief second, she could have picked Heero, but in her heart, she knew that it had been impossible from the beginning. After all, lies forged their bond, not love, though her feelings for him had been pure. She must stay. This was her choice. It had always been her choice to stay. 

With her horse tethered to the tree, Relena sat by the river bank and waited rather impatiently for Heero to show up. He had been the one who suggested the meeting, and he was late. For all the time she had known him, he was never once a second late to anything. A sick feeling tortured her insides. She couldn't help but to think that something horrible had happened. 

"It's just my anxiety, that's all. It has nothing to do with him." She said to herself. 

"Relena!" She saw her dear cousin Dorothy galloping toward her rather in a hurry. Upon a closer observation, she was shocked to find Dorothy, the ever so elegant lady of Catalonia, dressed in fighting clothes, her hair tied back, and her rarely used sword drawn at her side. She was covered in dust, and there were signs of dried blood at the corner of her mouth. 

" Relena, we are under attack by the Imperial Guards! The manor is about to fall!" Dorothy said in between breaths. 

" What?! Cousin? The Imperial Guards?" Relena quickly released her horse and climbed on. 

" Let's ride; I'll tell you what happened on the way." Dorothy turned in the direction in which she came and kicked hard on the sides of her horse. " It's that damned Chancellor, Treize Krushrunada..." 

As they approached the Peacecraft Manor, Relena could see smoke rising from behind the high walls and hear weapons of sorts clashing like thunder. 

" Here, take this." Dorothy handed her a black scarf, same as the one she was about to put on herself. " It wouldn't be such a good idea for the whole world to find out that the ladies of Catalonia and Dorlain are in fact related to assassins." 

" You still care about your name in a situation like this." Look of disgust. 

" It's for your own good. If we hide our identities, there is still a chance we could survive." Without waiting for Relena, Dorothy rushed into the fights inside. 

Relena took her cousin's advice and covered her face with the black fabric. She took a deep breath and followed in tow. 

* * * 

" Prince Heero, I truly appreciate your aid on such a short notice." Treize lowered his head to show his respect. " With you here, I'm certain that we will rid the Kingdom of these tiresome assassins." 

" Treize, I don't know what you are playing at, but know that I am not here for you. I'm here for my father, the King." A warning. " I'm here because I was called by the Imperial Seal. " 

_I'm sorry Relena. _

" It matters not now that you are here." Treize pointed at the entrance of the assassins' hideout. " Shall we?" 

" Hn." 

Heero Yuy fought fearlessly into the heart of the Manor. His mission: to capture and eliminate the leader. As he broke through the last defense of the enemy, he saw a group of loyal pawns defending an aged warrior. 

_I've found my target._ He thought and went in for the kill. He did a flip and attacked from air at the man in the center of a well guarded circle. Just when his sword was about to pierce the panicking leader, a familiar sword blocked his attack. 

" You!" He landed outside of the protected circle. It was the dark assassin once more, save this time she was wearing a white dress that had blood stains all over. Her face was still unknown to him. 

" Back off!" She couldn't believe her eyes. The man she was supposed to meet an hour ago was here trying to kill her father. Anger, confusion and shock began to consume her insides. She didn't know what to do. 

" Move!" Heero Yuy gestured with his sword. 

" If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first!" She cried, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She would just have to fight to find out the truth. 

" I do not wish to fight you." He said, stepping back. 

" Heero Yuy! Tell me who exactly you are!" She screamed at him. 

Old Peacecraft took this chance to order a counter attack at his enemy, but Heero was too quick to be caught in the trap. Relena was too preoccupied by her mixed emotions to move; with that, Heero bypassed her and several Peacecraft followers and pierced the chest of the leader of the assassins. 

"NO!!!!!" She dropped her sword and ran to her father. Heero stood motionlessly and watched the mystery reveal itself. 

" Father! No, don't! Don't die on me, father!" Tears began to fall and she wiped them away without mercy. 

" Relena..." Her father whispered lightly. 

" I'm here, father." She took off the scarf that was hiding her face and seized her father's hand. 

Heero's sword landed on the ground with a thud. He backed away in shock. " Relena?" He couldn't think; his mind was drawing a complete blank. 

She didn't hear him. 

" I'm sorry, daughter." With that, Lord Peacecraft breathed his last breath. Relena remained silent for a second but suddenly turned to face Heero Yuy. 

It was too much for either of them. 

" You." There was a tone of despair. " How could you?" For the first time in her life, she felt betrayal. " You used me! You used my feelings for you to get to my father, didn't you?" There was hate behind her accusation. 

" Relena, I..." He realized the truth. " Why? You are the daughter of..." 

" I was the daughter of Lord Peacecraft." Her look of hurt pained his heart. " Why Heero? Why?" 

She knelt down on her knees by her father's body and planted a kiss on his forehead. When she lifted her head back up again, the look in her eyes had changed. It was cold and harsh, void of emotions. 

She was no longer staring at the man she loved; she was staring at the murderer of her father: Heero Yuy. 


End file.
